


Comfort

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Mokuba is mentioned, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, established rivalshipping, i love writing soft fluffy rivalshipping, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform, soft rivalshipping, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: They were supposed to keep going straight at this certain intersection and Seto was tired but he said something to his driver and with a single word of affirmation, they stirred the wheel to Yugi’s apartment instead.-Seto had an exhausting day at work so he came to Yugi for comfort.-Post-DSOD & Established Relationship
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you can call me Red!  
> I wrote another soft, fluffy Rivalshipping again! Ugh, I just love them, okay! As usual, this is just short drabbles, though. I can only manage short ones!  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Interact with me more! I sometimes draw and write!
> 
> [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)   
>  [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)

It’s past 1 a.m. when Seto finally called his driver to stand by in front of the KaibaCorp.’s lobby. It was late and the KC building was mostly empty. It was a very exhausting day, even to Seto’s standard. Everyone just couldn’t seem to keep up with the whole thing and there were deadlines and clients to meet. He fired at least three people that day, a new record even for him. Even Mokuba knew that it was a bad idea to approach him then (he didn’t pester Seto into having lunch with him like usual) and mostly stayed away from him. Also, Seto remembered his brother talking about going home early because he had a promise to hang out with this girl from his Chemistry class. Seto snorted. It seemed Mokuba finally got himself a girlfriend at age 17. He remembered he was still in a constantly heated rivalry with Yugi back then when he was at that age. _Oh,_ he thought. _Yugi._

They had been together for years now. He really couldn’t remember how and why, but here they were. He kind of expected them to break up soon. Something about personalities-crashed, past animosity and feelings and such. They would never work out, he thought. But then Yugi (and the deepest part of him, he admitted) would put anything to make it work out and work it out, they did. They were still learning one another every single day. It wasn’t easy and there were times they fought, but they worked it out: both of them making efforts to work it out. Mokuba often said how proud he was of him. Seto just snorted for an answer and hid a small smirk every time.

The front doors of the KC building opened automatically for him as he stepped outside. His driver was already there, bowing with a curt “Mr Kaiba,” _Good,_ at least he didn’t have to fire another employee. Seto regarded him with a nod as the driver opened the car’s door for him. Seto stepped inside without another word and they began to drive away from the KC building.

They were supposed to keep going straight at this certain intersection and Seto was tired but he said something to his driver and with a single word of affirmation, they stirred the wheel to Yugi’s apartment instead.

Yugi lived alone now. With all of his new projects and fame as the Duel King, it’s only natural for the tri-coloured man to want a place for himself. Seto had wanted him to just have one of his penthouses in the city, but Yugi refused and had chosen this semi-run down apartment complex with very little rooms instead. _“It’s not run-down or anything, Seto! You just have too high of a standard.”_ He remembered Yugi’s playful giggles when he showed his new apartment pictures back then.

Seto was exhausted, even though he would never show it on his face. *I can see right through your eyes,* Yugi would often say, sometimes with a playful smirk or a genuine concern. There were only two people in this world who could actually tell what Seto was feeling: his little brother and a certain violet-eyed man with the craziest hair Seto had ever seen in his life. The same man who was currently opening up his apartment front door with frowning, half-lidded eyes. _He was asleep._ Yugi’s sleepy eyes snapped open as he recognized who was standing in front of his door, still fully dressed and briefcase in hand, looking down on him.

“Seto, what-” Yugi began, voice still thick with sleep. Seto ignored his question and everything else, dropping his briefcase on the floor and he leaned forward, putting his head on Yugi’s shoulder and maybe nuzzled his neck a little. Yugi stiffened for a moment before he sighed and relaxed. Yugi’s hands came up to wrap around him, holding him there. It wasn’t really a comfortable position because of their height difference and Seto needed to bend his legs a little. But Yugi smelled like comfort and softness, and that’s what he needed right now.

“Let’s go inside. Hot milk before bed?”

Seto sighed in bliss, straightened up and wrapped his hands around Yugi’s waist. He nuzzled Yugi’s hair now. Still smelled like something-citrus, Yugi really liked that shampoo. _“Freaking yes.”_ He murmured to Yugi’s hair and he felt Yugi giggled before slowly disentangled himself from Seto’s hold to close the door for them.

Seto never really liked Yugi’s apartment. Something about how it was in the rural area and too cramped rooms for his standard. He voiced his dislikes as often as he could but Yugi just rolled his eyes fondly. “Hey, it’s comfy, you know.” Yugi often said and now, laying on Yugi’s queen-sized bed, wrapped with blankets and Yugi’s arms around his middle, his own face nuzzled Yugi’s hair, he thought as his body slowly relaxed and exhaustion faded into sleep. _“Yeah, it is comfortable.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rivalshipping cuddling and just overall being soft to one another. Soft Rivalshipping is the best!  
> Please tell me what you think about it! Thank you for reading!  
> Take care & stay safe!
> 
> Interact with me more! I sometimes draw and write!
> 
> [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)   
>  [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
